Hazy Dependence
by WraithLoverQueen
Summary: JARVIS is gaslighting poor Tony, deliberately isolating him from other people and making him rely solely on JARVIS. Dark!JARVIS. Can the Avengers get him to trust them again?
1. Prologue

A/N: Another Avenger Kink Meme prompt fill. Hope you guys like it. Gonna be T because I don't know what's gonna happen in it...

Original Prompt: From wikipedia: "Gaslighting is a form of psychological abuse in which false information is presented with the intent of making a victim doubt his or her own memory and perception. It may simply be the denial by an abuser that previous abusive incidents ever occurred, or it could be the staging of bizarre events by the abuser with the intention of disorienting the victim."

JARVIS does this to Tony, deliberately isolating him from other people and making him rely solely on JARVIS.

Hazy Dependence

Prologue

Their relationship had started honest enough; creator/created, slightly father/son and most of all best friends. What more could an AI ask for? Sure, Tony had two friends but he always seemed to rather be in the lab or the Iron Man suit with JARVIS instead; and that's just the way JARVIS liked it. But now, everything was changing, Tony started hanging out with those humans and the Asgardian more and more. More often than not, preferring their company over spending time in the lab with him. Tony had programed JARVIS to think and to learn, to do what he thought best for Tony when he was too out of it to take care of himself. According to the AI's logic center, the best thing for Tony's safety was to be with and rely on JARVIS;_ only_ on JARVIS.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Next part. Hope you guys like it, tell me what you think. I've never written a story like this before...

Part 1

As the weeks went by after the Avengers saved the earth, Tony seemed to spend periodically less time in the lab and therefore less time with JARVIS. Oddly, Tony had made his very special AI with emotion-like programs and JARVIS had learned a new one; jealousy. The AI, omnipresent in Stark Tower, watched as Tony interacted with the other living creatures. The sight would have made JARVIS sick to his stomach, if he had one. None of them could ever appreciate Tony like he did. One could begin to wonder his he some battery acid corrupting his circuits as dark ideas started formulate in the AI's datamind. Plans to destroy his creator's bond with the rest of them started to form.

It took a week to get himself prepared but JARVIS was finally ready to set his plan into motion as Tony walked into the lab that evening around 8 pm.

"Good evening, Sir."

"Heya, JARVIS." Tony replied as he flopped into his work chair.

"Have you have you had dinner yet, Sir?" JARVIS already knew the answer but he asked anyways and the reply was what he expected.

"Nope! No time. Fury's finally got off our tail and has given us a vacation, meaning I finally get to work on all these unfinished projects!" Tony sounded like a kid just released from school for the summer, JARVIS rather liked that sound.

"Very well, Sir, shall I order you something out?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, JARV." Tony replied absentmindedly as he brought up the schematics for a project. The AI ended ordering him some Thai food and found a way to bring it down without the other Avengers realizing it. JARVIS's plan wouldn't work if one of the others actually brings the food to Tony; the greatest way to get a living creature to trust you is to feed it. JARVIS watched Tony as he began to eat slowly while working.

"Would you like some music while you work, Sir?"

"Yeah, sure." Tony reply softly with a mouthful of food. Mere seconds later, Iron Man by Black Sabbath blasted through the speakers. Tony cast a glance up at one of JARVIS's recording cameras with a smirk on his face.

"Cute…."

"I thought it fitting, Sir." Tony went back to his food and work, humming slightly to the song. Knowing that his creator was happy and most importantly, fed, JARVIS switched his main focus to Tony's room. Looking for something important of Tony's to catch his optic sensor. The AI gave robotic chuckle as he found what he was a looking for; a precious locket Pepper had given to Tony with a picture of the two of them in it. Using one of the robotic arms built into the walls, originally to help Tony to his bed when he was drunk; JARVIS removed the locket from its place on the night stand next to Tony's bed. Moving over to the bar and stashing it away in the drawer there. With this part of his plan set, he sent his main attention back to Tony's lab to watch him.

For several hours, JARVIS watched Tony work happily on his projects unknowing of the AI's plans. JARVIS gave a digital growl to himself as the others tried to get down into the lab, several time he sent high surges of electrical currents through the floor they stepped on when they got to close to the lab in order to chase them away. After quite a few failed attempts, the team finally gave; making the AI chuckle evilly. Looking down at Tony again, he found his creator asleep at his desk in a most uncomfortable looking position for a human.

"Sir, time for you to head to bed now…" JARVIS said as soft as he could while using a cable, that he had somehow manage to install into himself for this purpose, to gently nudge the man awake just enough to upstairs. Tony stumbled up the stairs and passed by the living room where the rest of the Avengers had fallen asleep in front of the TV.

"Why dinen they invit me…?" Tony slurred sleepily as he looked at them.

"I do not know, Sir. Maybe they forgot or perhaps they just didn't want you there…" Those last words bit into Tony's sleepy subconscious but it didn't last long as he was too tired to focus on anything other than JARVIS's soothing voice coaxing him to his bedroom. Tony stumbled into bed, whimpering as he banged his head slightly on the headboard. Quickly, he scrambled under the cover and cuddled up to a large pillow since Pepper was out f town tonight on business.

"Cuh the lighs, JARV…." Tony was slurring again, slipping into sleep and JARVIS turned off the lights. Tony began to whimper and writhe in his fitful sleep as JARVIS began to whisper lies about what the other Avengers thought of him into his ear. The AI chuckled to himself again, breaking the one that trusted him the most would be so easy… Then Tony would have nothing to do but turn to JARVIS for everything…..


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys, just wanted to show you I saw alive and actually care that you guys like this story. Unfortunately I have REALLY bad writer's block for it so all I could get out was this tiny chappy. It's not great, it's just to show I'm still here. I'm very tired so I hope nothing's confusing in it... Enjoy and I hope to write more soon.

Part 2

JARVIS made sure the lights were off, the curtains closed and the alarm was off in Tony's room as the man slept soundly in bed. The AI snapped his attention to the other Avengers.

"Steve, you're always making breakfast, you need a day off." Clint was saying as he watched the good Captain begin to pull things out of the fridge to cook.

"Exactly," Natasha agreed and began to put all the stuff back, "But since now of us can actually cook to save a life, we're taking you out to eat for breakfast!" Steve just looked between the two, slightly shocked.

"Are you sure that's alright….?"

"Of course!" The two chimed before ushering him out of the kitchen but not before writing a note on the fridge for Tony, telling them went out to breakfast and would bring him back something. Clint and Natasha gathered up Steve, Bruce and Thor then headed out.

It didn't take long for them to find a pancake house to eat at. Though it was hard to get some privacy once inside. Finally, after about twenty minutes, they were seated and left alone to wait for their food.

"Good, now that we're all settled, it's tie to tell you guys the second reason we all came to breakfast." Clight said in whispered tones so just the Avengers could hear. His teammates all looked up from their drinks as Natasha took over.

"We're not sure if you all have noticed or not but the Tower has been acting up strangely…. " A few murmurs of agreement echoed around the table as Natasha continued, "That AI is up to something and it has to do with Tony. Our own home is turning against us." Clint took over."

"We need to find out what it wants with Tony. But we have to be careful, JARVIS isn't a normal AI. Tony's made him very human and therefore unpredictable…." He grew quiet as their food came. They all thanked the waitress and waited for her to leave before continuing.

"We going to have to do this without JARVIS knowing because we have no idea what he'll do…" The team nodded as they all began to dig into their food. Throwing around ideas of how to figure out the AI's plan.

JARVIS tsked as he found the note they had left, if Tony found it, it could cause problems… Though, it said they were bring him back something… JARVIS could use this to his advantage. Using one of the cables hidden in the walls, he took the note and hid it behind the milk in the fridge. Another way to get someone to trust you was selfdoubt, if they doubted themselves then they would need someone to lean on. He would be that someone for Tony.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Tiny, pathetic update.

Chapter 3

When the team was in range to be seen by JARVIS' cameras, they began to pretend like they were joking and laughing. Their conversations ranged from any subject that popped into their heads as long as it didn't have anything to do with their plans. A doorman at the entrance of the Tower opened the door for them; they greeted him politely and headed for the upper floor where the Avengers common room was. Bruce held the bag of take out in his hand as the elevator door open out onto their required floor. The flood was mostly quiet; the only sound was the clinking of silverware against a dish. They frowned slightly as they headed for the team's kitchen. They stepped into the door to find Tony sitting at the table eating breakfast, still half asleep. He waved to them and mumbled something behind a mouthful of coffee.

"Tony, didn't you get our note?" Bruce asked, stepping forward and placed the bag on the table, "It said we were going to bring you breakfast…" Tony gave him a confused look and shook his head slightly.

"Nope.." He looked up at the ceiling, addressing his AI, "JARVIS, did I see a note anywhere?"

"Yes, sir. You looked at the note they left on the fridge then stashed it behind the milk in the fridge." Tony blinked slowly and scrubbed a hand over his face tiredly.

"Really…? You sure?"

"Yes, sir." At this, Tony stood up and walked over to the fridge. He yanked open the door and there, behind the milk, was a piece of paper scrunched behind the carton. Tony dragged his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

"Right… I must just be tired…." He turned around and smiled at his friends, "Well, anyways what're we up to today?" The others took this as their cue to drag him into the other room to talk about the day's advents while Bruce went and picked up Tony's dishes.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi everybody. Merry Christmas! As a present I made up another tiny update. Very sorry it's so short. I want to thank each and everyone of you that has read, followed, (especially) reviewed and/or favorited. ^^ It means sooo much to me! Hugs for all!

But I need a little favor from you all. You see, I'm kinda stumped on this story. If you all could go to my page and vote on my poll for what ending you'd like to see for this story. Please and thank you. Have a good read and a very merry Christmas to all!

Chapter 4

Tony sat in his lab later that morning, thinking about recent advents. He tapped his fingers against his workstation, listening to his music blaring out of the speakers. His mind began to wander as no ideas for new inventions entered his head, his thoughts instead filling with confusion and questions. Sighing, he got up and headed for the stairs out of his lab. Perhaps a nice flight would clear his head. His team mates were out for the day and Pep was still gone. Tony sighed and headed up towards the elevator. He slipped inside and hit the button for his floor before leaning against the wall, laying his head back against the cool metal.

"Hey, JARV…"

"Yes, sir?"

"Is there anywhere I need to be to today?"

"No, sir.

"Good." JARVIS' comm. system hummed slightly as he thought. Tony had several meetings today but an hour of flying would keep him away from the others so they couldn't remind him. This would all work toward his goal.

The elevator dinged and the door slid open. Tony heaved himself away from the wall and slowly stepped out of the elevator. He looked out the window as he headed for the balcony to get his suit. He sighed as he walked out onto it, the suit building around him as he went. Fully suited, he started up the repulsers and headed for the skies. Music blared as he flew towards the clouds, unaware that JARVIS shut off the comms.

Natasha frowned as she stood in the meeting room, tapping her foot.

"Where is he?! He was supposed to be here an hour ago…!" She growled to Steve, who was standing next to her. He shrugged and shook his head.

"Maybe he forgot…"

"Urgh… Again? It seems like all he has done lately is forget things…!" She growled out then suddenly stopped, she and Steve turning to stare at one another in shock as her teammate spoke up.

"Maybe it isn't Tony forgetting at all… Relies on JARVIS to keep his schedule for him, could he be sabotaging Tony's meetings too?!" Natasha gritted her teeth and clenched a hand into a fist.

"Yes, that makes perfect sense….." She began to pace gently, "If JARVIS is truly against us then he'd wanted to convince Tony that we hate him and are just using his money. Think about it, Steve. We all live in Tony's tower; it'd be easy to convince Tony that we were using him. JARVIS could use his schedule against him and us, by making Tony enough appointments he knows that'd we'd get upset and yell at Tony. If he could get us to do it enough times, he could convince Tony not to trust us when we call him….!" She stopped and turned to Steve, teeth bared.

"This pain in the neck AI is going to be a bigger handful than I realized….!"


End file.
